On Holiday
by doctoroo
Summary: At the end of "Doctor Who: The Ultimate Guide", the Doctor and Clara are set to go on holiday. Here is my story of their trip.


**My third fanfic, another fluffy Eleven/Clara story. These events take place after the 50th anniversary special, as the Doctor and Clara are now more comfortable with each other and Clara has become a schoolteacher at Coal Hill. I've always wanted to fit sport somewhere in a Doctor Who story, so here we go:**

"Where and when are we, Doctor?" Clara asked as she and the Doctor walked out of the Tardis.

"Ah, yes! Copacabana Beach in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 1958 I believe. I can hear the bossa nova music around here already!" the Doctor said with excitement.

Clara's jaw dropped. "Copacabana Beach? This is amazing! I've always wanted to come here, ever since I saw it in my 101 Places to See book!"

"Well, here we are!" the Doctor said as he picked up a newspaper on the beach. "Even better, the locals are in a very good mood because Brazil has just won the World Cup, thanks to the great Pelé."

"Who?" Clara asked quizzically.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Pelé, Clara," the Doctor said incredulously. "He's only the greatest footballer in history."

"Not really a fan of sport, Doctor."

"Right. Well then, shall we have a look around?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Clara said excitedly. "Wait, there aren't any aliens around here, right?"

"Shouldn't think so, why?"

"Doctor, you know that there are monsters and aliens almost everywhere we go..."

"We're on Earth, in Rio, in Brazil, in 1958," the Doctor replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

As Clara gave him a smirk, the Doctor quickly said, "Don't answer that."

Clara giggled and ran off toward the ocean as the Doctor followed.

Copacabana Beach was packed as usual on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Some people were sunbathing, some were playing volleyball, and of course, some were playing football. Clara picked an unoccupied spot on the beach and put down her basket. After putting on her sunglasses, she took off her sundress to reveal a red bikini. The Doctor's jaw dropped, and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"Yowza," the Doctor said under his breath.

"What?" Clara asked.

Stammering, the Doctor replied, "Oh, n-nothing Clara."

Clara burst out giggling as the Doctor blushed. "Doctor, surely in over a thousand years you've seen a girl in a bikini before," she teased.

"Um, well, yes..."

Clara walked up to him and lightly pulled on his shirt. "Aren't you a little... overdressed?" she asked.

"I'm alright."

Clara put her hands on her hips. "Are you seriously going to wear that outfit in this heat?"

"Well," the Doctor started to reply as he took off his vest. "Yes, that is better," he said with a goofy smile.

Clara laid out a towel and sat down on it, then started putting on some sunscreen.

"Doctor, can you put some sunscreen on my back?"

The Doctor's face turned beet red.

"Y-yes, of course Clara," the Doctor answered nervously as he sat down behind Clara and took the bottle of sunscreen from her.

Laughing, Clara teased, "Oh, Doctor, quit being so shy."

After the Doctor rubbed some sunscreen on her back, Clara thanked him and laid down next to him as he sat watching the other beachgoers, occasionally using his sonic screwdriver to scan for alien activity. A little while later, a teenage boy walked over to the Doctor.

"Hey, you want to play?" the boy asked, pointing to a group of teenagers playing football nearby.

"Sure, why not!" the Doctor replied enthusiastically. "I'll be back in a bit, Clara. Don't wander off."

"I'm not going anywhere, Doctor. Have fun!" Clara answered.

Clara sat up and watched as the Doctor put on quite a display against the teenagers, more than holding his own and scoring a few goals. A few minutes later, another teenager joined the group...

"Pelé!" the group yelled, almost in unison.

"Hey guys, can I play?" Pelé asked.

The Doctor could barely believe his eyes as Pelé joined their game. Pelé proceeded to do all sorts of tricks and flicks, leaving the other players speechless as he scored goal after goal. Afterwards, the players shook hands and said their goodbyes. The Doctor walked up to Pelé and shook his hand.

"It is such an honor to meet you, Pelé," the Doctor said excitedly. "I can't believe I just played against the greatest footballer in history!"

"Greatest?" Pelé replied with a confused look. "I've just won my first World Cup. I'm only 17..."

Embarrassed, the Doctor realized his folly. "Oh, I mean, well... I see great things in your future."

Laughing, Pelé said, "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself... what's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Pelé asked as they shared a laugh.

A few minutes later, the Doctor rejoined Clara.

"Looks like I've still got it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You were amazing!" Clara replied with a smile. "At least until that other kid showed up. Since when did you play football?"

"Well, it's been a while, the last time was when I played with my friend Craig."

"Craig?"

"Yes, Craig," the Doctor answered. "Oh, right, you haven't met him. Lovely chap. He gave me a Stetson as a goodbye present, Stetsons are cool. Has a baby now too, Stormageddon."

"Storma-what?"

"Stormageddon," the Doctor repeated. "Oh wait, he actually wants to be called Alfie now. Do you know who that kid was who joined our game?"

"No, should I?" Clara asked quizzically.

"That was Pelé!" the Doctor answered.

"Really? No wonder you were so excited when you were talking to him. How did you understand what he was saying? Do you speak Portuguese?"

"Tardis translation matrix, Clara."

Clara smacked her forehead and said, "Oh, right. I keep forgetting."

"I got to play against the greatest footballer of all time!" the Doctor said happily. "That was like getting to play basketball against Michael Jordan!"

"Who?"

"Michael Jordan, greatest basketball player ever?"

Clara gave the Doctor a blank look. "Not ringing a bell."

"Never mind."

Just then, a girl nearby shouted at them.

"Hey, we need two more people for volleyball. Want to join us?"

The Doctor and Clara smiled at each other and ran over to join the other players.

After the game, the Doctor and Clara walked back to where their stuff was.

"So, what do you want to do now?" the Doctor asked. "The sun is starting to set."

"We're going to have the drinks that I brought," Clara answered. "Then, I want to watch the sunset with you."

"You're the boss."

"And don't you ever forget that," Clara teased as she smiled and playfully poked the Doctor with a finger.

After having their drinks, Clara put her sundress back on and she and the Doctor packed their things. Then they sat back down on their towel to watch the sunset.

"The sunset here is beautiful," Clara said with a look of wonder on her face.

"Yes, it is quite lovely," the Doctor replied. "I've seen loads of them in my day, but not many like this."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Doctor," Clara said gratefully. "I really needed this, the kids at school have been driving me mad lately. Taking advantage of the newbie teacher."

The Doctor smiled as he said, "You're welcome, Clara. Always happy to make you happy."

Clara rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "It's so nice to be able to spend time with you without being chased by aliens, or monsters, or killer robots. Finally, a proper holiday."

"There are always worlds that need saving, Clara Oswald. But not today."

The Doctor and Clara watched as the sun went down. Afterward, they headed back to the Tardis, which sent sand flying about as it dematerialized into the Rio night.


End file.
